Daddy and Papa
by Rose1404
Summary: Papa! Klaine, du temps familial mignon et moelleux, puis de la bonté charnelle, suivie d'un peu plus de temps familial mignon.


"PÉNÉLOPE HUMMEL-ANDERSON! REVENEZ ICI MAINTENANT!" Kurt était actuellement en train de pourchasser sa fille nue âgée de 4 ans, qui avait décidé qu'il était hilarant de ne pas porter de vêtements après avoir pris un bain. Ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés volant derrière elle étaient trempés, laissant des gouttelettes d'eau sur le sol.

Blaine était debout sur le côté en essayant de ne pas rire avec un garçon de 8 mois qui se tortillait dans ses bras. "Austin, installe mon pote, ta sœur est une très vilaine fille en ce moment, nous avons besoin d'au moins un enfant sage!" Austin leva les yeux vers son papa avec des yeux bleus massifs, les yeux de Kurt, ce qui retint le souffle de Blaine chaque fois qu'il les vit et sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté devant la vie qu'ils avaient tous les deux créée.

Pénélope, ou Penny comme elle était connue, était était la copie de Blaine, mais elle a définitivement eu le culot et l'attitude de Kurt, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et personne ne lui dirait le contraire. Austin, de son côté, était la copie de Kurt, mais a eu sa nature plus décontractée de Blaine. C'était sa petite famille parfaite et honnêtement, il ne pouvait en être plus fier qu'à l'heure actuelle, même si Penny n'était pas parfaite à l'heure actuelle.

Kurt finit par rattraper Penny et réussit à la garder encore assez longtemps pour la mettre en pyjama et lui attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval, du mieux qu'il put de toute façon avec ses boucles. Il s'est effondré sur le canapé une fois que Penny était partie en courant pour jouer avec ses jouets dans sa chambre. Blaine s'effondra à côté de lui, Austin toujours en sécurité dans ses bras.

Kurt soupira de contentement alors que le bras de son mari se frayait un chemin derrière lui, posant sa tête contre le torse de Blaine, écoutant ses battements de cœur. "Tu sais quoi Blaine? Bien que Penny donne du fil à retordre, honnêtement, je ne changerais rien à notre famille." Blaine embrassa le haut de tête de Kurt qui parlait encore, la tête toujours appuyée contre le torse. "Moi non plus, bébé, je ne peux pas imaginer notre vie sans eux" Les deux maris ont continué à se câliner jusqu'à ce qu'un accident se produise dans la chambre de Penny. "J'y vais" soupira à contrecœur Kurt, alors que Blaine rigolait, roucoulant devant Austin, toujours assis sur ses genoux.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Blaine rangeait Austin dans son lit dans sa chambre, pendant que Kurt lisait à Penny une histoire au coucher "Papa?" Penny demanda, sa voix endormie "Oui, princesse?" "Quand papa et toi rebondissez sur le lit la nuit, pourquoi ne suis-je pas invité?" Les yeux de Kurt lui échappèrent presque de la tête, il sut exactement à quoi Penny faisait allusion. Zut! Il pensa qu'il fallait apprendre à être un peu plus silencieux! Il ne voulait pas effrayer sa fille avant même qu'elle ait commencé l'école!

"Euh, Penny, chérie, le jeu auquel nous jouons est réservé aux adultes. Un jeu réservé aux couples mariés. Quand ils sont très amoureux et qu'ils sont ensemble depuis très longtemps, ce n'est pas un jeu qu'il faut faire. sois inquiet pour tout de suite. " Kurt rougit en essayant de l'expliquer à Penny, et espérait plus que tout accepter sa réponse et s'endormir. La chance semblait être de son côté alors qu'elle acquiesça de la tête et se recroquevilla pour s'endormir.

Kurt sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et finit par rencontrer Blaine dans le couloir. Blaine enroula ses bras autour de la taille souple de Kurt et l'attira pour un rapide baiser. "Hé magnifique, elle s'en va bien?" Kurt plaça un baiser sur la joue de Blaine, le tirant dans leur chambre. "Ouais, elle allait bien, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas participer à notre jeu de" sauter sur le lit "que nous jouons la nuit." Blaine, qui était en train de passer son cou de polo par-dessus sa tête, se figea quand Kurt dit cela et regarda Kurt par-dessus son épaule. "tu veux dire-" "oui Blaine, notre fille de 4 ans nous a entendu faire l'amour! nous devons vraiment être un peu plus prudents, je ne veux pas lui faire peur avant même d'avoir 5 ans!"

"Ok, ok chérie, calme-toi, nous ferons un peu plus attention, mais je ne vais pas arrêter de coucher avec mon mari magnifique à cause de ça, tu sais que non? Tu es bien trop tentant pour moi pour faire ça!" Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt et pressa son cul, faisant gémir Kurt légèrement au contact.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer de nouveau sur le contact pour que Blaine poursuive sa quête, décoiffant le jean de Kurt et le faisant glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait maintenant ses mains bien en place sur le cul de Kurt, recouvert seulement d'un fin tissu de boxer noir. Kurt décida que Blaine portait trop de vêtements et enleva habilement le pantalon de Blaine d'une main, s'assurant de tirer doucement la fermeture à glissière.

Blaine étouffa et aspira la mâchoire de Kurt, plaçant des bisous légers, Kurt était un fouillis difficile, même après toutes ces années, Blaine savait exactement quoi faire pour allumer Kurt et l'avoir comme un mastic entre ses mains. "Bl-Blaine, s'il te plait chérie" "Quoi? De quoi as-tu besoin, mon cœur?" Blaine continuait son assaut sur le cou et la mâchoire de Kurt alors qu'il parlait, le rendant presque sans voix.

"J'ai besoin de toi" réussit à expirer. "Mais tu m'as déjà chérie, nous sommes mariés depuis 8 ans et ensemble depuis 15 ans" Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de frustration alors que Blaine riait à la gorge. "Blaine, tu vois exactement ce que je veux dire, alors arrête de jouer à l'idiot et monte sur notre putain de lit maintenant, sinon je vais en finir avec ça!"

Blaine, qui n'était pas du genre à désobéir à son mari quand il était comme ça, laissa ses vêtements restants et se dirigea vers le lit king-size de Kurt et celui de Kurt, allongé le dos contre les oreillers. Kurt fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux face à face, nus sur leur lit.

"Comment voudriez-vous que ça aille chérie?" Blaine était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer doucement à se balancer dans les draps sous lui, juste pour se donner une sorte de friction. Kurt gémit à la vue de son mari rôdant contre les draps, tellement désespéré pour lui. "Je veux que tu me baises vraiment et très vite, mais nous ne pouvons émettre aucun son car je ne veux pas que les enfants se réveillent"

"Oo un défi, j'aime bien que tu penses à M. Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine se dirigea rapidement vers Kurt, aimant la sensation de son mari sous lui. Il a commencé à faire des bisous sur le torse de son mari avant de descendre doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le creux de ses hanches. Kurt se recroquevilla dans sa bouche. Suppliant Blaine de continuer.

Blaine finit par atteindre sa langue pour lécher le bout de la bite de Kurt, aimant le goût salé du pré-venu de Kurt sur sa langue. Kurt s'accroupit dans le sentiment, le plaisir le parcourant, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, essayant en vain de cacher ses gémissements, terrifié de réveiller sa fille et de la marquer davantage.

"Blaine, je jure devant dieu, si tu n'as pas un doigt dans le cul bientôt, honnêtement, je ne te donnerai jamais de sexe avant un mois!" Blaine, persuadé que son mari réaliserait effectivement cette menace, tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et récupéra la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils gardaient à l'intérieur, la dévissant et l'étouffant entre ses doigts, réchauffant légèrement le liquide froid entre ses doigts. Il plaça son doigt à l'entrée de Kurt et commença lentement à s'enfoncer, au-delà du premier anneau de muscle. Kurt se tortilla, aimant la sensation complète du doigt de Blaine entrant et sortant lentement, la douleur laissant place à un plaisir tout à fait unique.

Blaine continua ses démarches jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quatre doigts enfoncés dans le cul de Kurt, Kurt gémissant de façon obscène, oubliant apparemment de ne pas étouffer ses bruits. "Blaine, Bl-Blaine, s'il te plaît" Blaine regarda dans les yeux de son mari, voyant le besoin et une confiance totale en eux, oubliant presque la tâche à accomplir, jusqu'à ce que Kurt serre ses doigts pour lui rappeler exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Blaine retira ses doigts, attirant plutôt son attention sur sa bite négligée, et s'étouffa dans le lubrifiant restant, sifflant de sensibilité excessive.

"Mains et genoux bébé, tiens la tête de lit .."

Kurt s'obligea et se positionna, le cul dehors alors que Blaine se déplaçait pour se situer. Il croisa les mains de Kurt qui se pressait complètement contre son dos alors qu'il glissait lentement dans la chaleur de Kurt. Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement massif, avec un soupir de soulagement alors que Blaine commençait lentement à entrer et sortir, accélérant son pas dès que Kurt lui fit signe de la tête. Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles depuis si longtemps maintenant, on pourrait penser qu'ils s'y seraient habitués, mais chaque fois, ils se sentaient toujours comme les premiers, la seule différence étant la quantité d'amour qui les entourait.

Blaine avança de plus en plus à l'intérieur de Kurt, la sueur étincelant sur leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que Blaine sente finalement ce signe de récit dans le gouffre de son estomac. "Ku-Kurt, chérie, je vais venir" grogna, si excité, son discours sembla lui être enlevé. Avec un dernier appui, Kurt venait sur toute la tête et Blaine le relâchait par derrière.

Blaine s'effondra sur Kurt, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Finalement, cependant, il se retira de Kurt et se pelotonna autour de lui. Kurt soupira de contentement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux moites de son mari.

COUP

Kurt et Blaine sursautèrent tous deux alors que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait brusquement et qu'une Penny à l'air très en colère se tenait sur le seuil.

"PAPA! PAPA !, est-ce que tu jouais à un autre jeu sans moi?" Kurt et Blaine furent gelés sous le choc pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de chercher la couverture pour se couvrir, ils rougissaient abondamment et ne pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux.

"Bien?" Oui, elle avait définitivement hérité du caractère de Kurt, quand ses yeux bruns regardèrent ses pères, ne remarquant pas dans son esprit innocent de 4 ans la position compromettante dans laquelle ils semblaient être. Blaine fut le premier à se remettre, cherchant à sortir son boxeur sol et les jeter, sortir du lit et se diriger vers sa fille très grincheux.

"Chérie, il est tard, tu dois aller au lit, papa et moi jouions à un jeu réservé aux adultes, auquel tu ne pouvais pas jouer. C'est pourquoi nous ne t'avions pas invité un jour, quand tu seras grand, je suis sûr tu comprendras. "

"Mais papa! Je veux comprendre maintenant!"

"Pénélope, ça suffit, il est l'heure d'aller au lit, maintenant, donne une bonne nuit à ton père et je te ramènerai dans ta chambre."

Penny soupira mais donna à contrecœur un baiser à son papa, Kurt rougissant jusqu'aux racines, réalisant qu'il embrassait sa fille avec seulement une couverture pour couvrir sa décence. Alors qu'il regardait Blaine ramener leur fille dans leur chambre, se dit-il. Hé oui, elle va définitivement être marquée à vie, car il n'y a pas d'espoir en enfer, j'abandonne ce beau cul!


End file.
